1. Field of the Invention
The field invention of the invention is related to sanitation and disposal of sewage. The sewage can originate in the household, in office buildings and manufacturing facilities as well as recreational facilities, to name a few of the places of origin. Many households have a septic system and are not connected to an urban sewage treatment plant. After a period of time, sludge accumulates in the septic tank. It is necessary to call a septic cleaning system to remove the sludge from the septic tank. The sludge can be spread on the ground and can be worked into the ground over a period of time. Or, the sludge can be incinerated.
This invention is directed to the lessening of the accumulation of sludge. It is possible to use the subject matter of this invention to lessen the accumulation of sludge and thereby lessen the number of times it is necessary to remove sludge from the septic tank. Further, this invention is beneficial to sewage treatment systems in addition to septic systems. A septic system is usually used in an isolated situation such as by a person residing in a low-density population area. A sewage treatment system is used in a high-density population area and treats the sewage so as to render it innocuous. With this invention, the accumulation of sewage sludge is lessened and, therefore, it is not necessary to spread sewage sludge as often as before this invention was made or to incinerate as much sewage sludge as before this invention was made.
With this invention there is an inherent control on the introduction of enzymes into a septic tank or sewage treatment facility. The number of cores of bathroom tissue and the quantity of enzymes is proportional to the number of people using the sewage facilities. With more people there is more sewage and there is used more bathroom tissue and there is available more cores of bathroom tissue resulting in more enzymes introduced into the sewage sludge. The converse is also true.
It is the understanding of the inventors that a large part of the sewage sludge is other than human waste such as food wastes like fat and meat and vegetables; soap and detergents and cleaning agents; paper and cellulose products; and, the like. Human wastes can be efficiently treated by sewage treatment factors. The above enumerated items, other than human waste, are not readily treated by sewage treatment facilities. Therefore, enzymes are added to decompose these components of sewage. An easy and efficient and inexpensive way to add enzymes to sewage sludge is by dissolving a core of bathroom tissue or a deodorant and/or coloring agent containing enzymes in the sewage sludge.
It is the understanding of the inventor that truckloads of sewage are transported each day from the sewage treatment plant in the city of Seattle, Wash. to the farmland of eastern Washington and spread on the farmland to get rid of the sludge. With this invention, it may be possible to lessen the number of truckloads of sewage sludge transported from an urban area to a less populated farm area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patent search was made at the Engineering Library at the University of Washington in Seattle, Wash. and no prior art was found directed to the same subject matter as the subject matter of this invention. This invention teaches the adding of bacteria and enzymes to sewage sludge in a unique manner so as to reduce the quantity of sewage sludge. Sewage sludge comprises solidified mixtures of human waste, fat, protein, starch and paper. With the addition of certain enzymes, the amount of human waste, fat, protein, starch and paper is transformed into liquids and gases and, therefore, the quantity of sewage sludge is lessened.